


desert call

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Jakku, sandstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: With the sandstorms come dreams.





	desert call

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, Mother Nature's Wrath" at [fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/511534.html)

Rey dreams the most deeply on the days when the sandstorms come, although the Teedos say that the storms are angry - that R'iia rages against the life on her world, that the impassible sands are the sign of an unkind goddess.

Rey sleeps through the storms. They quiet her mind, bring music to the AT-AT she calls home, speak to her more kindly than living things.

Rey walks the wild deserts of Jakku in her sandstorm dreams, and knows she is untouchable.

Rey dreams of the goddess who shares her chosen name, of life in her winds.

And she smiles.


End file.
